


good boy

by owotoya



Series: Uta no Prince Sama [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, PWP, They are still idols, This Is Not An AU, bottom otoya, dominant tokiya, hypnotism with consent, i guess if u dont like that sort of thing then please dont read, otoya is cute, submissive otoya, this is season 4 era, this is so explicit and filthy, this is supposed to be kinda funny idk, tokiya likes dirty talking in all my fics idk why, top tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owotoya/pseuds/owotoya
Summary: In which Otoya asks Tokiya to hypnotize him. Otoya receives a pleasant surprise when he awakens.if you're not 18+ don't read this, stay away.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Series: Uta no Prince Sama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> here i am  
> back again with another filthy utapri fic  
> otoya and tokiya again?  
> why yes  
> this is my quarantine porn :DDD

_ Hypnotism Guide: How To Safely Hypnotize Anyone.  _

Tokiya sets the book on the ground and sighs, snapping his fingers in front of Otoya’s face. He can’t believe getting Otoya under his trance was so easy. It only took a mere 5 minutes and Otoya was fast asleep. Before agreeing to do something so absurd, Tokiya took careful measures to make sure this wasn’t dangerous. Calling Ren and asking for his opinion probably wasn’t the best option, considering he became overly excited at the mention of, “How does hypnotism affect sex?” 

Otoya really wanted to try this, however, and Tokiya isn’t one to refuse his (puppy) dog eyes. He absolutely has to play along with anything Otoya wants, whenever he wants it. Otoya is truly,  _ truly  _ evil. 

“Now that you’re awake, Otoya,” Tokiya starts, crossing his arms over his chest. “Please get on your knees.” Otoya smiles at Tokiya and tilts his head to the side, almost seeming lost at the order. Tokiya furrows his brows before reaching for the book, wondering if he did something wrong. 

_ While a person won’t be able to respond to direct commands, they will respond to key words and phrases. For example, if you’d like to make a person laugh, try using a keyword like “pineapple.”  _

Tokiya sighs once again. He snaps his fingers and just like that, Otoya is fast asleep. Tokiya puts a finger to his chin and looks up in thought.  _ It seems like I’ll have to make things simple. Otoya won’t be able to do everything I ask, so I’ll really have to be in control here.  _ Tokiya leans forward, close enough so that his lips are next to Otoya’s ear. He parts his lips to utter a few words, “When I say  _ good boy _ , I want you to wake up from this hypnotic state.” 

Tokiya pulls away from Otoya, smiles at his own braveness, then snaps his fingers again. Otoya’s eyes flutter open and he looks up at Tokiya, a cute smile plastered on his face. He’s quiet, precious even. He’s not being noisy like Otoya usually is. Tokiya can get used to this. 

“Otoya,” Tokiya caresses Otoya’s cheek and the redhead nuzzles against his hand as if on instinct. There is no hypnotism that can stop Otoya from enjoying Tokiya’s affection. “Your pants must be tight. You’ve been wanting to do this all day with me, haven’t you?” Tokiya gently strokes Otoya’s thigh. 

Unbuttoning Otoya’s pants, Tokiya takes a shaky breath. It’s almost nerve wracking doing something like this when Otoya isn’t himself. However, Otoya  _ is  _ the one who wanted to try it so he should enjoy himself. Although, it does make Tokiya wonder where he even got this idea from… Probably from one of the dumb TV shows he’s been binge watching during their winter holidays. 

Once his pants are off, Tokiya takes a look at the bulge in Otoya’s briefs. He’s not hard, at least not yet. That’s expected when he doesn’t have the mindset to get horny. Tokiya hopes that Otoya will be able to feel  _ something _ , at least. He doesn’t want to be the only one enjoying himself, after all. 

Tokiya removes Otoya’s briefs and takes a good look at his limp cock, licking his lips. He’s as smooth as ever. Tokiya brings Otoya close and flips him on his side, pressing his hand against one of Otoya’s ass cheeks. Tokiya smiles when Otoya twitches.  _ That’s a good sign.  _ Tokiya places his other hand on the other cheek and Otoya rolls over on his stomach. 

It’s brief, but Tokiya is able to witness Otoya become excited. The second one of Tokiya’s hands trails down to his inner thigh, Otoya tenses, and bucks his hips as if looking for some type of friction. Tokiya presses his lips to Otoya’s ear again and kisses him. His finger teases Otoya’s entrance, circling the rim. Otoya’s cock is erect now, lying flat on the ground as Tokiya plays with his rear. 

Tokiya bends down and presses his lips against Otoya’s hole, kissing and licking until Otoya finally releases a few noises. He gasps and groans and Tokiya grins. He parts his lips and sucks, pushing his tongue against the pert entrance. Otoya mewls with Tokiya’s tongue inside of him, lifting his upper body from the ground. “Mm...Nghhh…” 

Tokiya circles the rim with his tongue again and then pulls away, slapping one of Otoya’s ass cheeks with little force. Still, it’s enough to make the redhead jolt and whine. 

One finger enters Otoya, which doesn’t make him react too much. He has clearly experienced worse. Tokiya is used to Otoya making a fuss once he reaches three fingers at best. “Keep your hips still,” Tokiya orders, but Otoya doesn’t listen, of course. He continues to circle his hips against Tokiya’s fingers. 

Tokiya can’t blame him. He’s under a weird state right now. Who knows what’s going through his mind? 

Tokiya pushes another finger inside of Otoya and the younger reacts with a light gasp. After proper stretching, Tokiya attempts to push his third finger in just for safe measure. This makes Otoya shake with joy. 

Tokiya eventually pulls his fingers out of Otoya, admiring his now stretched hole. He’s never had the chance to fuck Otoya like this. Otoya has always been stubborn about facing Tokiya during sex, but it’s only because he’s afraid that if he’s not holding on to Tokiya, he might die. 

Tokiya grabs Otoya’s waist and the lube he had set aside. Sloppily pouring the cold liquid over Otoya’s ass, Tokiya pumps himself, readying his cock for what is to come. Once Otoya is lubed and prepped, Tokiya pushes inside of him, causing the redhead to wail. Otoya grips the carpeted floor underneath him and whimpers. 

With a small chuckle, Tokiya eases Otoya by petting his head. This seems to calm him down significantly. Tokiya licks his lips and pulls his hips back, slowly easing deeper inside of the younger male. Otoya opens his mouth, drool running past his plump lips. 

“Relax, Relax,” Tokiya mumbles, caressing the back of Otoya’s thigh as he thrusts once again. His movements are steady, deep, not enough to make the man underneath him react too much just yet. 

He keeps at this slow pace for a while, listening closely to Otoya’s reaction. His patience is growing thin, however. He’s going to have to start fucking Otoya for real soon. 

“My  _ good boy,”  _ Tokiya suddenly says with a smirk, causing Otoya to awaken from his trance. The redhead looks around for a moment, then realizes what is happening behind him very quickly. “Ah, so you finally decided to join me. I was just getting to the fun part.” Otoya’s eyes widen and Tokiya pulls out of him, plunging right back in afterwards. 

“Ahh..! Toki… Tokiya!” Otoya wails once again, squirming underneath Tokiya from the immense pleasure. “N-No… fair, Tokiya… You…” Otoya groans. “You hypnotized me…” 

“You asked me to.” Tokiya snaps his hips. “You told me you wanted to try it. You gave me a book and everything. Just how desperate are you?” Tokiya pulls his cock out of Otoya and pumps himself for a few moments, simply digging back into the younger when he whines. 

“I’m not… desperate!” Otoya curls his toes and sobs, Tokiya’s thrusts finally picking up a hard, but steady rhythm. The feeling of Tokiya’s balls slapping against his own makes him want to scream… 

“Are you sure? You’re definitely enjoying yourself here…” Another hard thrust. Otoya moans. “Or am I mistaken? Would you like me to pull out?” 

“No…!” Otoya bites his bottom lip, trying to contain his noises. When he feels himself reaching an all new high, his thighs begin to shake. “Don’t pull out, please… Tokiya…” Otoya looks back at the older man with pleading eyes. “I’m gonna cum already, so…” 

“Good. You must have been pent up all day.” Tokiya teases, leaning forward so that his lips are on the back of Otoya’s neck. “You were so easy to stretch out today… No complaining… No noises… I like you much better when you’re quiet.” 

“Hey..!” Otoya pouts, tears beginning to stream down his face. “Is that true, Tokiya…? Do you really like me better when-  _ Ahh! Ngh!”  _ Otoya is interrupted by a rough thrust. He almost cums just from being filled to the brim with Tokiya’s cock. 

“Of course I don’t. Haven’t you ever heard of a joke, Otoya?” Tokiya picks up the pace, keeps his hands on Otoya’s hips. Otoya’s upper body falls to the ground. His elbows are the only things keeping him up at this rate. “Now hurry up and cum. We’re having dinner with Masato and Ren tonight, remember?” 

Otoya’s head finally falls. His cheek rests against the carpeted ground, drool wetting the floor. “I remember,” Otoya responds in a dazed slur. His eyes roll up to the back of his head, very unbecoming from a man who always seems so pure. 

Tokiya continues his movements, even whilst feeling his own orgasm approaching. He’s not one to stop so suddenly, after all. Especially if Otoya hasn’t cum yet. He will gladly continue for his lover. 

“C-Cum…” Otoya squeezes his eyes shut and mewls as he orgasms. His semen falls on the carpeted floor just underneath him, which will most likely leave a stain. Otoya is glad Tokiya hasn’t stopped to scold him yet. 

Tokiya approaches his own orgasm quickly, releasing inside of the redhead. It’s the least he deserves after having to follow through with his dumb hypnotism idea. 

“Tokiya,” Otoya removes himself from Tokiya with a wiggle of his butt. “Did you like it? Should we try it again sometime?” 

“I didn’t hate it,” Tokiya responds honestly, sighing in exasperation when he notices Otoya’s cum on the floor. “I definitely prefer having you awake during sex, though.” Otoya smiles at this. He turns on his back and then sits up, whimpering when he feels Tokiya’s cum drip out of him. 

“Oh no,” Otoya pouts. “Tokiyaaa… I told you about coming inside! It makes my tummy hurt!” 

“Then I’ll help you clean it out,” Tokiya says, pulling the redhead towards him with ease. Of course, Otoya tries to pull away. 

“No! That’s weird! I’ll do it myself, okay? Okay?” 

Tokiya chuckles and releases Otoya. “If you insist.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
